cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Bourbon
) |birth_place = Newport, J Andres |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |issue = |residence = |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Katherine Carmina Bourbon or Princess Katherine, Princess of Providence is the third child of Phillippe and Carmina. She was named after Queen Katherine, her great-grandmother. Both of her brothers ascended to the throne, Phillippe II and Phillippe III. After Phillippe III ascended and he was encouraged to marry his brother's widow, Katherine released a statement proclaiming that if anything happened to her brother: she would not take the name Phillippe, and she would not marry Maisie. She was made the Countess of Danbury in 2115 and the Princess of Providence in 2123. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Katherine belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Katherine, Princess of Providence Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Katherine belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Phillippe, King of J Andres Katherine, Princess of Providence ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Katherine, Princess of Providence ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Katherine, Princess of Providence Titles * February 7, 2093 - December 25, 2115 - Her Royal Highness Princess Katherine of Newport * December 25, 2115 - January 9, 2123 - The Honorable Katherine, Countess of Danbury * January 9, 2123 - Present - Her Royal Highness Princess Katherine, Princess of Providence Category:Nobles of J Andres